In some scenarios a user has an idea or a concept they would like to express with visual imagery. With current tools, users are forced into additional roles to accomplish the goal. For instance, the user has to assume the role of librarian of source media. The user then has to assume the role of designer to maintain the visual configuration and layout of these source media on a page. For example, a user can create a slide in PowerPoint® that brings together images on a topic, but the user is forced to collect these images into his/her file system, and use complex tools to crop, size, etc. The user also has to arrange the images based on the images' individual attributes, and find how to fit in other media (such as text or web links or videos) into a blank canvas with a limited variety of templates. The learning curves for these tools are large, and the tools don't allow for the in-line sourcing of content from the internet. It's expected that the creation of a slide deck is a labor-intensive process that will take a minimum of many minutes. These content creation tools are also based on static sets of imagery and videos, rather than content derived from the immediacy of the moment and social interactions.